


Treaty of Kiel

by aphohm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical, Hurt No Comfort, LOLthis is sad, M/M, Sometimes i hate myself for writing this stuff, how do I even tag this, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphohm/pseuds/aphohm
Summary: par·a·lyzeˈperəˌlīz/verbrender (someone) unable to think or act normally, especially through panic or fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to experience the full effect of this fic I recommend you listen to Paralyzed by NF. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, please let me know if you want to see more of this! I'm thinking of turning it into a multichapter? thoughts?

   Denmark couldn’t feel a thing. Everything felt like molasses and his mind was clouded. All his thoughts came to a halt he could barely sit up straight let alone speak. Norway, his Norway, his Norge, his Lukas, was being ripped away from him. The Dane knew that he should have been furious, out right devastated. He should be collapsed on the ground in pain and sorrow, screaming for Norway to stay but he sat at the meeting table, quiet and still. He felt nothing.

   His head rolled and his eyes blurry and unfocused only started at his papers, looking over the agreement but not registering anything that was written. Bourke, the ambassador sent to negotiate the treaty, looked at the Dane with worry written on his face. Denmark couldn’t muster a response to the wordless inquiry, he could only stare before standing on shaky legs and muttered an excuse before stumbling from the room and down the hallway to get some fresh air. Denmark eventually found his way slowly to outside the building in which the treaty was being drawn up and signed. He wasn’t sure how long it had been until someone joined him. He turned to find Sweden beside him. The Dane didn’t have the energy to react in a negative, positive, or any manner so he simpel drew in a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh. The Swede finally looked to him with his usual stoic expression before raising an eyebrow at Denmark’s actions, or non actions.

 

   “Sverige.” The Dane said monotonously, his dead expression set ins stone.

 

   “Dan,” Sweden started, “this behavior ‘nt like ya. Ya should be angry at me or somethin’. Say somethin’ Danmark.” Denmark’s eyes suddenly widened in a flash of a second, one eye twitching, hands balling in anger at the audacity of Sweden’s actions. First, siding with a nation that wanted to burn his capital to the ground, to capture ships, because he was a paranoid freak, despite the fact that the Denmark-Norway kingdom had been _neutral_ in the newest slap fest between Britain and France? Then, having the balls to tell Denmark how he should be acting? Suddenly the Dane whipped around, grabbed the taller by the collar and slammed him into the wall of the meeting hall.

 

   “You have the balls to tell me how I’m to act _Sverige_ ?”, he started, “You’re takin’ away the one person who I give a shit about the most you realize this right Sve? You realize that you’re rippin’ apart my damn family? Shut the fuck up ya have no room to even _speak_ ta me. I’ll never forgive ya for this one. I can forgive ya for the mess durin’ the Kalmarunionen but not fer rippin’ him away from me, ‘n marrying him.” Each sentence punctuated with a harder shove into the wall, a growl teeth bared, and the grip on the Swede’s collar tightening further, almost to the point of ripping the fabric in his hands. With one last final shove the Dane let go of Sweden and backed away before turning around to look at the town around them. Clouds grey and heavy, familiar northern spring in the air. Denmark knew in his head he didn’t really mean, or understand half of what he had said himself. He felt nothing; his ire from Sweden’s comments had ebbed away within seconds of his temper tantrum. His shoulders sagged as he let out a long breath of air, before turning again to his old friend, now turned enemy.

 

   “Just go Sve, I don’t feel nothin’ anymore. Nothin’...” Denmark trailed off, unable to construct the rest of his sentence.

 

   “Matthias-” Sweden had started before he was cut off by the Dane, “I said _go_ Sverige. There’s nothin’ to say. Just leave. You’re free. You have Lukas. You’ve broken me. Now leave you have what you wanted.” Denmark whipped around, shoving past sweden to re enter the meeting hall to sign the papers and seal their fates. He felt nothing, heard nothing, barely saw. Matthias felt his motor skills shutdown as he watched with bleary eyes, his family being signed away. In the carriage back to Copenhagen he passed out, mental state unable to handle staying awake.

 

   He awoke with a bitter taste in his mouth, The clouds here seemed darker, heavier so much so that a light drizzle had started. Denmark sighed and left the carriage as soon as it had pulled up to Amalienborg. The halls were quiet, echoes of his shoes hurried across the floors screamed in his ears. His head was pounding with a fierce headache by the time he had entered his quarters. Norway wouldn’t be back until later in the night due to the fact he had went to visit Iceland for 2 months. Denmark growled softly in annoyance due to how loud every little sound was in his ears. He sought out to quickly undress from his formal clothes and fell into his bed in only a pair of sleep pants and drifted off into a light restless slumber.

 

   The Dane was awoken by the sound of his door opening. He sat up blearily in order to see who had come into his room. Denmark eventually felt a pair of familiar hands run through his hair and push him back down into the bed. A soft kiss from the other’s lips grazed his forehead and lulled him back to sleep. His sleep was deep and restful this time around. The next time he woke up, at what seemed to be a decent time in the morning, Norway was snuggled close to him. Denmark forgetting for a second what was to come within a few short weeks, smiled softly and prepared for the day. He suddenly stopped when he was a few paces from his bed and looked at the other sleeping still. Collapsing to his knees The Dane’s body trembled and shook remembering, feeling, imagining the future in store. There would be no more mornings next to Norway, no more soft touches, no more smiles, no more kisses, no more Norway. No more _Lukas_. The thought drove Denmark mad. His trembling worse, soft sobs shaking his body further fully collapsing to the floor, unable to fight the weight of these realizations, of this new reality. 

 

     
   Norway startled awake at the sound of his lover sobbing on the floor and rushed over to help him up and back into the comfort of their shared bed. Seeing Denmark like this he knew what had transpired and cried softly to. The duo clinging to each other for the last few times they would for over a century.


End file.
